Various aerial cableway systems are known for transporting passengers and/or goods along long mountain terrains, over canyons and rivers, and through other areas where no runways, railways or similar structures can or may be constructed.
In one form of cableway system a fixed cable is suspended between two or more stationary towers or stations, and one or more vehicles, such as carriages, cabs, or cars, which travel along the cable via a roller suspension system. In a chair lift a system a cable is driven by pulleys or bull wheels in end towers or stations and moves chairs carried by the cable between the towers and stations. The individual chairs are fixedly attached to and suspended from the moving traction cable.
Recreational, adventure, and amusement rides utilising an aerial cableway system, such as flying foxes, are known. Typically, these rides depend for popularity upon a lengthy duration of brisk acceleration which quite often involves moving a passenger through bends and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative amusement ride assembly which at least provides a useful alternative.